Secrets, Truth and Revenge
by Mara Jade Hughes
Summary: In an AU universe where Padme survived, Vader didn't know and Mara Jade was annoying conscience in his ear. Mara learns some things, reveals them...let the revenge begin. Not related to my other story Slipped Away
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(There is going to be a background story at some point, but at the moment it will only cause spoilers, I hope you like this story, any queries just ask)

Mara woke again for the fifth time that night. Padmé Naberrie was haunting Mara in a way - ever since Anakin had told her of his secret wife, she hadn't gotten a good night sleep in four days. She had to do something about it. Mara got out of her bed and changed, then headed down to the main library.

Mara selected one of the empty booths for privacy and sat down. She opened all the medical records she could, for every single planet, from that date. Mara had spent the best part of a day pulling up files from every hospital in the galaxy.

It was gone noon and Mara was about to give up and get some lunch, when the file she wanted came up:

Name: Padmé Naberrie.

D.O.B: 27 PRE-EMPIRE DATE.

Treatment: Labor.

Diagnosis: Healthy twins - at birth, no up-keep in records.

Mother survived labor.

Mara felt her eyes widen and she read it over again - just to make sure. Padmé Naberrie was alive and well - and living on Alderaan! Mara jumped up her growling stomach forgotten and headed down to Vader's office. She had to tell him!

Vader was inspecting their new group of storm troopers, when he felt Mara's excitement through the force. He sighed and looked back at the troops - he needed a break anyway.

"Dismissed!" The troopers filed from the room and Vader headed up to his office - where he knew she'd be…

Mara entered Vader's office and sat down in the large stone chair on the visitor side of the table and waited for him to come back from his 'work'. When the door opened, Mara stood and smiled at the Dark Lord.

"Hiya Ani!" She'd been calling him by his real name, ever since she found out who he really was - of course only in private - and she had to admit he didn't seem to object. In fact, she knew he found it a nice change from 'Lord Vader' or 'My Lord!'

He nodded, "Mara, what can I do for you?" he asked, as he opened his desk draw.

"You can finish telling me about Padmé - because I have a hunch…" Mara sat on the edge of the desk and took a bit of her ration bar and he looked at her.

"Mara, I already told as much as I can - if the Emperor knew, I'd told you this much, we'd both be in big trouble!"

Mara grinned, "That's why he isn't going to find out! I have a very big piece of news, that's gonna throw a lot of sparks!"

Vader frowned beneath the mask, "Come on, take that thing off! There are no cameras in here, the blinds are down - and I hate speaking to a black blob!" Mara moaned and Vader laughed.

"Alright!" Vader removed the mask and Mara smiled, as she saw Anakin Skywalker grin back at her.

"Good thing I suggested surgery isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes, thank you Mara."

Mara shook her head, "No, thank _you_ for being my surrogate Dad." Mara turned fully to him on the desk and crossed her legs. "Tell me - _please_?"

He sighed, then leaned back in his chair. After a minute of silence Mara was

about to get up to leave, feeling his pain at old memories through the force, when he began to speak…

"She had brown hair and brown eyes…she was perfect." Mara smiled as he continued from where he'd left off last time. "When we next met, it was ten years later, she wasn't queen anymore. She was Senator for the Naboo, she'd come to vote against making an Army of the Republic. Her decoy was killed and Obi-Wan and I were assigned to protect her… familiar faces and all that."

Anakin took a breath and smiled, "She hadn't changed one bit, still the same as in my dreams…" he sighed, "We were only meant to protect her, but Padmé wanted us to find her would-be assassin. After a second attack, we chased Zam Wesell." He looked at Mara.

"We finally caught up with the shape changer. It was about to talk, when a bounty hunter - called Jango Fett - killed it! Obi-Wan went after him and I escorted Padmé back to Naboo, we stayed at the lake house there." Ani shook his head.

"Obi-Wan went out to Kamino to find him. It turned out that there had been a clone army ordered, by one of the Masters who'd been dead for ten years, Jango was the template! His payment wasn't just money, no, he had one unaltered clone of himself - this was his son Boba Fett!"

Mara nodded, she knew that he was a clone since he had the same scars as Jango. "Any way… they fought and Jango and his son escaped to Geonosis. Obi-Wan followed and got caught. But… while that was happening… Padmé and I kissed once. Then, she said what was blatantly true - to be together would destroy us." His eyes grew sad, "How right she was… We said no more on the matter, then I dreamed again of my mother - one of the many nightmares of her in pain."

Mara nodded, she had experienced her own. "Padmé understood and we left for Tatooine. When we arrived, we learned that Watto had sold her to a moisture farmer called Cleigg Lars. We went out there, Threepio was there - I'd had to leave him behind when I left. Oh, I forget to tell you that I made him, didn't I?"

Mara frowned, "No, you told me."

He nodded and continued, "I met Owen, my stepbrother and his girlfriend Beru, then I found out that my mother had been taken by Tusken Raiders. They'd tried to go after her, but most of the ones that went out died; Cleigg had lost his leg."

Anakin rubbed his eyes "But I wouldn't give up, I left Padmé with them and borrowed Owen's speeder bike, I found their camp and sneaked inside. When I found my mother, she was almost dead! When she realized it was me, she said that her life was complete; she tried to say 'I love you…' but died!"

Mara swallowed and grabbed his hand, she squeezed it and he squeezed back and then continued "Enraged, I went mad - and killed them all, including the women and the children…"

Anakin sighed "I went back, taking her body for a proper burial. I promised her, I'd never fail her again. Then we got a message off Obi-Wan, but he was attacked at the end, the council told me to stay where I was…"

They both froze, as they heard approaching footsteps and Anakin replaced his helmet, Mara got off the desk and moved to the side as the door opened. A young lieutenant entered.

"The data you requested, my Lord." Vader nodded, he placed the box on the table, then left.

Vader removed the helmet again and Mara resumed her seat "…And I was going to… but Padmé had other ideas. She started up the ship - they did say I had to protect her at all times, they just didn't state where!".

Mara laughed "Trust you!"

He smiled back "So we headed out, got there and were captured ourselves, all three of us were sentenced to death."

Mara broke into a full laugh "My gosh! You were just as bad at that sort of thing back then."

Ani nodded "Yep. Just before we entered the arena, she told me she loved me!"

He shook his head at the memory "The others and I were in a pickle, with three creatures trying to have us for dinner. I managed to get my chains off the pillar I was chained to and rode one. Padmé had a catlike creature, she climbed on top of her pillar - and had her back clawed."

Mara winced, her own scars bore a reminder "Obi-Wan had an eight-legged, insect-type thing, he managed to kill it in the end. When we were lightsabered by Jedi, two hundred went out there to save us - less than a quarter returned."

Mara nodded, she'd read about the battle of Geonosis.

"We fought, but were outnumbered till Yoda arrived with the Clone Army. We then went after Dooku, who'd escaped, Padmé fell out of the ship on the way there. I wanted to go back - Obi-Wan refused!"

Anakin stood and walked over to the painting on the wall, of the sand dunes of Tatooine, she sensed him sigh…

"When we caught up with him, we fought and I lost my right arm." He flexed his fingers "Yoda saved us in the end, but that meant letting Dooku escape. I returned Padmé to Naboo and we wed - in secret of course - the Jedi order frowned on Jedi having attachments."

Mara swallowed "Then the Clone Wars had begun?" She hazarded a guess.

He nodded "Yes. About three years later, Obi-Wan and I came back to Coruscant after another battle. We saved Palpatine, who'd been kidnapped by General Grievous - while on ship, I killed Count Dooku!"

Mara got to her feet and walked over to him. "When we got back I saw Padmé at the Senate, she pulled me aside and told me she was pregnant, I was so excited and proud!"

Mara looked at him "What? You were a father?"

He shook his head "Nearly. But - we had to keep this secret too - I couldn't even tell Obi-Wan! I was assigned to get close to Palpatine - the Jedi had started to get sussed to him - I found out he was the Sith we'd been hunting, but he told me he could save Padmé."

Mara winced, _What deceit!_ "I'd began to dream again, this time it was Padmé and she'd die in child birth. I told the council and Master Windu and some others went to arrest him, I couldn't let it happen! I went there - turned out Palpatine had already killed them all, but Windu."

Mara swallowed "So you helped kill him?"

Anakin nodded "I couldn't bear to lose her –fat lot of good it did! So…I cut off Windu's hand." Mara looked at his right hand. "But Palpatine was no longer the weak old man he'd suddenly pretended to be, he killed him."

Anakin shuddered "I was then named 'Darth Vader'… I'd give a lot to change that day." He whispered the last…and Mara placed a hand on his back. "He implemented Order 66, he sent me to the temple where the clone troopers and I killed the younglings - and anybody else still there. Obi-Wan and Yoda barely managed to save themselves from it."

Mara nodded, biting her lip, this news she had would not help. "The Emperor sent me out to Mustafar, to dispose of the Separatists. Obi-Wan went to Padmé, to see if she knew where I was, he discovered that I was the father. Padmé said she didn't know where I was, and then headed after me."

He looked down at Mara "I wish she hadn't. When Padmé arrived, I was a bit miffed at seeing her there - but then I saw Obi-Wan standing on the ramp. I thought she'd betrayed me, so I… so I choked her!" Mara's eyes widened… and he took a step away from her.

She knew, he thought, she thought that he was a monster. But Mara just shook her head "You're not a monster –you were a young man who misread read the situation and reacted, for goodness sake, you're only human, Anakin!"

He blinked at her words, but continued "Obi-Wan stopped me, before I could kill her - and we fought till he cut off my legs and left arm. I was like his brother, he could not kill me, he left me lying there… with my body on fire!"

Anakin shivered "I hated him _so_ much at the time. He took my lightsaber with him. The Emperor came and took me back to Coruscant to be put in the armour I found out afterwards that I'd killed her in anger…."

Mara looked at him, as he struggled to contain tears _I know the truth I can take away this pain! Right now! _Mara took a step closer to him and hugged his waist. He put his left arm around her shoulders and held her back. Mara then moved to tiptoe, so she was just below his ear and whispered the truth.

"She's not dead…."

Anakin stared at Mara for a long moment _No it couldn__'__t be, I _saw _the death certificate! I__'__ve visited her _grave_!_

He opened his mouth to swear at the young woman, who'd lowered back to flats and taken three steps back. _But Mara wouldn__'__t lie! She understands my pain and shares it! No…_he_ lied! _

Mara nodded and Anakin walked over to her and hugged her again, she sighed… "It'll be alright, Mara, I know you wouldn't lie to me." He looked her in the eyes "You know I'd never hurt you don't you?"

She nodded a small smile on her lips "Of course, Ani, go to her! You need to see her…. show her you did what she asked, came back to her and are the Anakin Skywalker she loves."

Anakin raised an eyebrow "You think she'll forgive me?" Mara took a breath and went over to his desk "_That__'__s_ not very encouraging!"

She smiled "Padmé will probably be angry at first… but, when she sees you are Ani, I think she will."

He smiled back at Mara "Come with me."

Mara blinked "Why?"

He grinned "Because you were decent enough to tell me this - and I know Padmé can tell you about your mother."

Mara dropped the papers she was holding and stared at him "M-my mother?" She asked, he knew she could barely hope…he knew those words ripped her heart.

Anakin nodded "She was one of her handmaidens."

Mara covered her eyes and started to cry. He went over to her and cuddled her "It's alright Mara - I'm sorry I said anything." He could kick himself for upsetting her.

She shook her head "No - it's okay…" She looked at him "I just never thought I'd find out about her, or my father - I thought I'd be forever orphaned… except for you."

Anakin looked down at her, and he realised she was the reason he was where he was - a Jedi returning to the path - she was the child he never had… But now, he might have it, along with Mara. No matter what, he'd never desert her, she was his second chance - and he hers.

"I'll get a ship prepared - you just make sure you're there, okay?" Mara nodded and left the office.

Mara opened the door to her room and started to throw things into her duffel bag… she, Mara Jade, eighteen years of age, was going to meet someone who could tell her of her mother. Mara felt her heartbeat start to quicken, as she got more excited, Mara sat down on her bed and took a deep breath reciting Jedi passages from the code. She then stood and continued to pack, but she couldn't shake the excitement and fear. Something big was going to happen - she knew it!


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later

Planet: Alderaan.

Mara opened her eyes as the cabin was swallowed in the beeping of the hyper drive -they'd arrived and it was time to find Padmé Naberrie. 

Anakin had already pulled them out of hyperspace -he was wearing a black tunic, pants and high boots without the mask. And Mara had to admit if it wasn't for his height now he looked like the Anakin Skywalker she'd seen in holo pics.

Mara smiled -she wore the same attire- according to their calculations it'd take them twenty minutes to get to the spaceport and land, then another ten minutes to get to the Palace -where they kept the files on the planets residents.

He started the ships decent to the planet and Mara reached out trying to work through the funny feelings she was getting from the Force and the planet.

Half an hour later she and Anakin had entered the palace and were heading up to the second floor.

"Not too shabby" Mara murmured as she walked round the turbo lift spotting every camera and sensor.

She nodded over his shoulder -in a way that security couldn't see she was showing him the main camera.

Anakin looked then nodded "Yep, actually pretty impressive" Mara nodded yes it was…her head snapped up as a vision flashed before her eyes of Alderaan exploding.

Anakin lifted a worried eyebrow "You okay?" she nodded but sent him the vision, he nodded back. He understood.

The turbo lift doors opened and they stepped out, they were halfway to the entrance to the grand library when he grabbed her and spun round and pulled them behind a pillar.

Mara barely contained her yelp and held her head for a second when they'd stopped and looked up at him "What's getting into you?"

She asked frowning at his worried expression and he nodded back over his shoulder, Mara looked. To see a brown haired, brown eyed woman walking down the corridor to them, next to the queen, a young girl -about a year older than Mara herself- who also had brown hair and brown eyes and also another young girl with white hair.

Mara's eyes widened when she realised it was Padmé, she looked at Anakin who looked totally scared. How sad he was scared to even see his wife. Mara took a breath and was about to step into her pathway when he grabbed her arm.

His eyes pleading her not to, Mara sighed and let them women pass, still watching them out of the corner of her eye. Once they'd got into the turbo lift she turned her glare on Anakin who grimaced.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Mara demanded.

He looked at her "I don't know I just couldn't!" Mara took a deep breath -_anger is a path to the dark side _she reminded herself.

"Sorry, I can understand…but Ani" she took his hands and squeezed them "You have to get over this fear, what will happen will happen" he nodded.

"I know…I'm sorry, did I hurt you when I spun you round?" 4

Mara shook her head "No, I just wasn't expecting it" She smiled at him "Come on, let's get her address and head over there" he nodded and they entered the library.

Bail was on his annual security check, the first for this month when he spotted two familiar people standing in the turbo lifts on the way up to the grand library.

"Punch up that picture!" he ordered and the picture grew on his screen.

Yes it was them! The young girl with the red-gold hair and green eyes he'd seen around the Imperial Palace from time to time when he was there on business and the man was a ghost from his past.

Anakin Skywalker! And not Vader wrapped up in his armour a real life in the flesh Anakin Skywalker -though he was taller.

Bail swallowed his wife, daughter, her companion Winter and Padmé were in the Grand library!

"Get the Grand library on screen" it appeared next to the other and he sighed when he saw them leaving.

But it'd been too soon to relax, the lift doors opened and the two stepped out and started down the corridor, they were nearly to the entrance when Anakin grabbed the girl and spun round and pulled them behind a pillar.

This time Bail knew he could relax -Anakin was afraid of talking to his wife- that'd give Bail the time to get them away. Bail left the security room and headed down to their private quarters where he knew they'd be going to next.

Mara typed the name into the computer and it seemed like an age before the computer spat out her home.

Mara blinked "She lives right here in the palace -she's one of the queens aides"

Anakin nodded frowning "Come on, I think Bail saw us" Mara nodded and they quickly departed.

Leia was just picking up her mail when her father rushed in looking flustered "What's wrong father you look like you've seen a ghost."

She commented "All of you pack your bags we need to go!" Leia jumped at the order and looked at her mother and Padmé.

"What's wrong Bail?" Padmé asked, Leia heard the door opening -probably the maid, he swallowed about to talk when a young girl and tall man entered.

Padmé gasped and collapsed as she rested eyes on him.

Mara and Anakin ran as fast as they could to the quarters avoiding security wherever they could and using Mara's mind tricks when needed. Anything to get there before they tried to leave. Mara waved her hand at a small door and it opened, they slowed their pace and entered.

The queen was standing next to Bail, the young princess and her friend next to the table and Padmé in the middle, she looked just as beautiful as the day they wed. They all looked at the intruders and Padmé's face paled, she gasped then collapsed.

Padmé was standing next to Leia when a girl rushed in followed closely by a tall man, Padmé's heart stopped. Anakin! Padmé heard herself gasp then her legs turned to jelly and she collapsed, his eyes flashed with worry as did the girl that was standing next to him.

Bail spun round and pulled his blaster, but even before he could fire a shot the girl held up a hand and sent the blaster into the wall with such a strong Force grip that it shattered.

Leia and Winter yelped and backed away as did the queen but Bail just stood there frozen. The girl found her voice first before the rest of them, Padmé still staring at Anakin -she never thought she'd see his blue eyes ever again!

"Look we didn't come here for a fight! We came to clear up the past –we don't want to hurt any of you. We just need to talk to Padmé"

Padmé moved her eyes to the red-gold haired girl with green eyes and suddenly recognised her voice.

"Farae?" she breathed and the girl looked at her and shook her head.

"No, I'm Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand"

Bail made a dash for the comlink on the wall but stopped at a warning glare from her.

"Me and Anakin came to see Padmé as just these two people -we don't want the Emperor to know we've defected, not until we can get control over the Death Star anyway"

She blinked "Sorry strayed off the path there. The point is we don't want the Emperor to know we've contacted you"

Padmé nodded and found her voice "Alright, we'll keep your presence a secret," she swallowed and looked at Anakin, "and we will talk."

Mara nodded "Good, now let's get you to your feet"

She held out a hand and Padmé took it "Thank you"

She shrugged "Don't sweat it, just doing my duty, is there anywhere more private where you two can talk?"

Padmé looked at Bail and he nodded not looking very happy "Sure you can use my office"

Anakin turned and left the room first and Padmé followed, a fresh new wave of emotions washing over her.

The girl watched them leaved then turned to the others "Organa's, Winter, Leia" she nodded her head to them in greeting.

Leia frowned as she looked the girl up and down something about the girl was strange, she'd removed the blaster from her father's hand without so much as touching him!

She looked straight at Leia "Calm down Princess, I am a Jedi not a Sith" Leia frowned at her words.

She was about to ask what she meant when she got a warning look off her father, instead she sat down and waited for them to come back.

Padmé closed the door behind her and turned to Anakin, he was keeping his distance from her and she could tell he was she wanted to do was believe this was true that it wasn't a dream like she thought it was.

He looked at her with his blue eyes and Padmé had forgotten how much she'd missed and loved them.

"Padmé…" he started then lost his voice, so she broke the stiffness between them.

"I see you still have that scare from Sing"

He nodded "Yes I do, they offered to remove it when I had my surgery but I refused. It's part of my past"

_Your past with me_ Padmé thought silently "Look Padmé I know you must still hate me for nearly killing you -hell I thought you were dead until four days ago!"

Padmé looked at him, she'd assumed he'd just didn't care anymore. Padmé struggled to find her voice.

"I don't hate you Anakin" he blinked looking her straight in the eyes "You don't?" she shook her head.

"Everyone says I should be but I could never hate you Anakin, I love you!" his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly and she stared at him.

"You didn't think I still do?" he dropped his eyes to the floor. "I thought no one would ever love me again, especially you, not after what I did"

Padmé couldn't help herself, she walked over to him and slipped her arms around his chest.

Anakin stared at Padmé a moment, she was actually holding him, then put his arms round her and held her close to him. Even before she started he felt a tear roll down his cheek, she looked up at him fresh ones of her own welling up.

"I never thought I'd lay eyes upon you again" she whispered "That's what I hated" he stared at her brown eyes.

"I never thought I'd hold you again" he whispered back and she smiled.

"Ani, you came back!" she then without warning stretched up and kissed him.

It only a small, short one but it made Anakin whole, bringing back all of him, restoring him to Anakin Skywalker.

When their lips parted he held her close, feeling her need him to. "I love you Padmé" he whispered and she started to cry again.

"I love you too!" Anakin smiled at her and she smiled back "Nineteen years who'd of thought it eh?"

He smiled at her joke "I never thought so. But my love for you has never died, even when I did" she swallowed. And his smile fell "I'm sorry our child didn't survive even if you did" she wiped away his fresh tears then stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear.

"They are as alive as you or I" he stared at her and she smiled "Your little girl is out there" she nodded to the door.

Anakin looked behind him, he should have seen it, when he first met her at the Senate last year.

"Leia is my daughter?"

Padmé nodded "Obi-Wan, Yoda and Bail decided it was best they were not brought up directly by me, I agreed once I heard of it. Her Majesty insisted I be a part of her life even if not directly -we were going to tell her and send her to Yoda when she turned twenty"

Anakin smiled his child was alive and well, then he frowned his brain catching up with him.

"Hang on you said _they_ are alive!" she smiled again laughing lightly at his puzzled look.

"We also decided it would be best to split them up, Luke your son is with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine"

This pushed Anakin over the edge of happiness and he kissed her again, she smiled when they parted and tears started to rage down his cheeks.

Mara paced up and down the floor feeling a mixture of emotions coming from the room.

Love, fear, relief, happiness, love again, shock, surprise all too much for Mara to swallowed at once.

Then she heard the tears, she shot a look at the others -warning them not to move-then went to the door and opened it. To Mara's relief Anakin and Padmé were hugging -Anakin the one crying, with Padmé shedding some herself.

They look at her and Anakin beckoned her over, Mara paused this was a private moment for them. But Padmé smiled at her, and Mara walked over.

"Padmé I'd like you to meet Mara, she's been my rock for the past eighteen years. At eight she brought me back, with a very good argument."

Mara blushed but Padmé smiled more "Thank you Mara"

Mara shrugged "Ani's been like a father to me. We helped each other."

Anakin looked at Mara then at Padmé "Mara needs to know about Farae -she died in labour"

Padmé's eyes showed the pain "Oh…yes of course I'll tell you, Mara, and I'm sorry you didn't get to know her yourself"

Mara nodded and looked between them "Okay what little joyous secret are you both keeping from me?"

She demanded and Padmé grinned "You've taught her well!" Anakin smiled "She's a good student, show her something once and she'll catch on straight away!"

Padmé laughed "That's good! Go on Ani tell her with the Force" he looked at her "You sure?" and she nodded "Of course if you trust her that much!"

Anakin looked at her _I have a son and a daughter! _Mara blinked and looked back at the other room.

_Leia?_

She demanded and he nodded and Mara grinned and hugged him "I'm _so_ pleased for you Ani and you Padmé!"

Mara then froze. She'd be alone now, Anakin had his wife back and pretty soon his children, he'd be busy with them. There was no one left for Mara.

Anakin looked sharply at her "Mara you'll always have a place in my heart! I promise you won't be alone!"

Padmé nodded "He's right Mara, we owe you too much and you're important to him, to me too you'll always have a place in our family"

Mara blinked back tears "Really?" _Family -she said _family_!_ Anakin nodded "Yeah she did kid" And with that Mara grabbed them both and held them close.

Padmé smiled at Anakin as the girl hugged them both. But it'd been more than mere words to her, she felt that Mara was a part of the family -that she would be connected to the family properly in the future.

Bail appeared at the door and he froze, but when Padmé smiled at him he smiled back and looked back over his shoulder.

She knew he meant Leia and she nodded "Should I get her now?" Padmé looked at Anakin "Should we?"

He frowned "She needs to know, for her sake not ours" Bail nodded "I guess waiting till she was twenty was a silly idea."

"What was a silly idea?" Leia's voice came from the door and they all turned to her.

Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. There's only one more chapter to this volume (they are really short volumes, about nineteen –twenty five word doc pages each). I will put up chapter 3 sometime after I get back from Spain –I get back on the 11th of this month. Please review, and continue to enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for taking so long to upload the last chapter in this volume –I will try to get the first chapter of the next volume up by tomorrow at the latest )

Bail headed over to the door and went inside, Leia then waited until she heard them talking and walked over to the door.

"-was a silly idea" Leia looked at them -Anakin and Padmé were holding each other and the girl.

"What was a silly idea?" she asked and they all turned the girl letting go of them and stepping over to Bail's side.

"I think we better give them some privacy" he nodded and they left. Padmé and Anakin looked at each other and he held a hand to the sofa.

"We need to talk Leia" he said watching her intently, and she swallowed -she felt it had something to do with her parents not being the Organa's.

"Sure" she whispered barely trusting her own voice and moved over, Padmé and Anakin following her.

When they were all sat down Padmé and Anakin on either side of her Leia asked "So what was a silly idea?" Anakin looked at Padmé.

"Leia, you've always known that the Organa's aren't your real parents and that you couldn't be told who they are until your twentieth?"

Leia nodded guessing where this was going but let them continue "Well Leia because of what's happened today and what is going to happen -you're going to meet your twin and we thought it best you both know your heritage"

Anakin said speaking for Padmé, both of them looking very anxious and Leia filled in the nest for them both.

"Are you telling me you're my father? Because I kind of guessed about mom" she looked at them both and grinned at their gob smacked faces.

"She's got your Force skills" Padmé said grinning and Leia frowned at that "Okay before the hugs and kisses start what the hell is the Force and Sith and Jedi?!"

Leia demanded and Anakin smiled "She has your diplomacy skills. Alright Leia, a Sith is what I was up until ten years ago, and a Jedi is what I was eight years before that and now"

"That doesn't answer my question" Anakin nodded "I know but this will. The Force is what makes you extra special -why you know something's up, why you felt Mara was strange. Basically we have these things inside us called Midi-chlorians, they reside within all living cells, they communicate with the Force, revealing its will"

Leia frowned totally confused and Anakin sighed "You know Mara threw Bail's blaster against the wall and broke it without even touching it?"

Leia nodded "Yeah"

"She used the force to do that, you see people with a high midi-chlorian count means a strong Jedi, Mara and me have some of the strongest known to the galaxy -you and Luke will too"

He paused and looked at Padmé looking for help she smiled and looked at Leia "Basically darling you have a power a lot of people don't -or just don't know about. You know there was a race of beings that were purged and practically wiped out when the Emperor took over?"

Leia nodded again "They were the Jedi, there are only two known Jedi Masters left, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi"

Padmé had eyed Anakin carefully as she said them both and she looked at him too, he didn't look angry just sad.

"I hurt them badly didn't I?"

Padmé nodded "Yes, but you couldn't control it, the Emperor had a strong hold on you Ani"

He nodded then looked hard at Leia "Leia, you must never hate, get angry, jealous, or fear anything ever again! You hear me?"

She nodded "But why?"

He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek "Because otherwise you'll end up like I did and you don't want that to happen. For the last nineteen years I have been Darth Vader, doing the Emperor's biding, waiting for the right moment to join the Rebel Alliance and help them free us all"

She stared at him for a moment and she felt she understood now -well marginally "Had I better ask Master Kenobi to explain it properly?"

They both nodded "Yep!" Leia frowned as a weird globe floated in front of them.

They looked to the door where the young redhead stood looking at her fingernails "I love this toy" she said looking up at the globe.

Anakin smiled at Mara "Why don't you give Leia a demo?" he asked as Bail and his wife walked in.

"Sure couldn't hurt" Mara pushed off the door jam and moved to stand in direct line of the floater.

She smiled she'd mesmerise the girl -Mara might never really be Anakin's daughter but she could well sub as his Padawan.

The girl held a hand out to them and a silver cylinder broke free of Leia's fathers belt and flew to her hand.

With a snap-hiss and brilliant blue-white blade fizzled into existence "This Leia is a lightsaber, I left mine in the ship"

She blushed at that "Hey Ani, good thing we didn't run into trouble!" she joked and he smiled "Yeah it is. You better not forget it around Obi-Wan, remember how I told you he laid into me whenever I lost it!"

She laughed "Yeah I do!" Leia smiled, it was nice her father had a close friend -but in a way she was more his daughter than Leia was.

Mara's snapped her head up to look at her _Don__'__t you ever think that! He loves you more than anything, I__'__m like a second daughter!_

Leia stared at her _Did you just hear my thoughts and speak in my head? _

There was a quick nod _Yep girl you better believe it -oh and learn to make mental barriers or else any old idiot could stroll into your thoughts_.

She told Leia just before a pencil thin energy bolt sizzled out at her. Leia thought for a blinded second that all the girl's attention was focused on her. But was corrected when the blade -lightsaber- leapt up and swatted it away Leia's eyes widened and it wasn't just a fluke on her catching it.

The globe turned away again turned a few times and fired again, Mara deflected the bolts with ease.

"Hey have you got a blind fold or a helmet with a blastshield?" Bail nodded "Yes" he went out of the room and returned with one.

She put it on and slotted the shield down "But you can't see!" Leia stated the obvious.

"It's alright, your eyes can deceive you" Leia frowned what kind of malarkey was that?

The globe turned to her and this time sent three bolts -one after another but fast enough that she could of missed one- but she swatted them away with ease.

She reached a hand out and the globe shivered then the lights switched off and floated over to Leia as Mara took off her helmet.

"You'll be able to do it too with practice" Mara said then switched off the lightsaber and handed it back to Anakin as she stepped in front of them.

"Come on we better be leaving -we need to meet up with the _Executor_ get Leia to her rendezvous to pick up the plans to the Death Star pick Luke and Obi-Wan up while we're in the system!"

She said it all in one breath and smiled "It's a gift" Anakin looked at Leia "Would you like to say goodbye to Bail and his wife while Padmé gets some things?"

Leia nodded they had after all been her surrogate parents for nineteen years.

Three hours later Mara was speaking with Grand Admiral Thrawn about their coordinates, Anakin and Padmé were getting to know Leia.

And Luke Skywalker was wanting for the tenth time to dump this droid in the trash compactor.

"You hate me!" he shouted at it "You physically hate me!" he shouted once more then kicked it.

"Ow!" Luke grabbed his foot, he'd bruised his toes for sure "Uncle Owen! We need a new droid!"

He called wincing at the words that his uncle came up with in answer "Leave it alone I'll have a look later, why don't you go hang out with Camie and Fixer?"

Luke shook his head as Owen walked into the workshop "No, they said they were busy today"

Owen nodded "Okay then you can go pick up these" he handed Luke the grocery list "Shopping Uncle!"

He grinned "All part of being a farmer kid" he held out a pouch "While you're there treat yourself to those power converters you wanted"

Luke grinned "Thanks uncle!" he grabbed the pouch and ran to his land speeder.

An hour later Luke was in Anchorhead in the market picking up the things his aunt Beru had listed -they pretty much grew what they needed but something's they needed to buy from the market.

A poster caught Luke's eye and he stopped and looked over the Boonta Eve race poster -this year he promised himself he'd be in it.

Luke grabbed one of the applications and continued to go about his business until there was an ear splitting bell ring.

An Imperial raid!

Luke paid for what he'd just picked up then hot legged it for his nearest friend's house.

Thirty minutes before…. "The _Tantive IV_ has received transmissions my Lordre-docking now"

Anakin nodded as the tractor beams latched onto the ship and slowly started to pull it back.

He turned to Mara who was staring out of the view port at the twin sunned planet of Tatooine.

"I can feel him" Mara whispered her eyes closed "He's not that far away -Anchorhead I think" she frowned.

Anakin crossed to her side "What?"

Mara smiled "He's annoyed he has to do the shopping!"

Anakin smiled too and reached out, he could feel his son too but not _what_ he was doing!

"How you do that?" he asked she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?"

"Feel _where_ he is and _what_ he's doing?"

Mara shrugged "I don't know -I've been able to feel him before today, I've been able to feel him for years in fact…"

Anakin nodded, both of them knew the answer to that, Mara frowned at the planet "Ani, I fear if we do not hurry we will lose Alderaan."

She looked at him "Have you had any contact with Governor Tarkin yet?" Anakin nodded "Yes, pledging his services to the revolt"

Mara blinked "Wow, I thought he'd be the first one to decline!" Anakin nodded "So did I, but I can feel no deceit in him"

Mara nodded "Evil yes but never deceit" Mara looked at him "I'll always be your Padawan won't I?"

He looked at her shocked she'd even ask a question like that "Of course Marai, you'll always be my very first Padawan, and my conscience!"

Mara smiled "I haven't heard Marai in a long time"

He nodded "The last time I called you that was one your eleventh birthday"

Mara smile grew into a full blown grin "Ah the one where I threw up over all of my party guests!"

Anakin nodded "That's the one" they both turned when they saw Padmé approaching in the glass reflection.

"How is he?"

She asked and Mara answered before he could "He's fine -a little embarrassed at asking the stall owner if she has any new tights in"

Mara giggled and Padmé rose an eyebrow to Anakin, the tights weren't where the giggles were coming from.

"Mara?" she opened an eye the cheeky grin still on her face.

"Yes?"

"What's _so_ funny?"

She shrugged "Oh nothing -I'm going to change otherwise I'm going to fry in these black things" she gestured at the black tunic, pants and high boots then left the bridge.

Padmé smiled at him "She's a nice girl"

Anakin nodded "Yeah she is" Padmé smiled more.

"Maybe she has more of a connection with him because they're around the same age and well, as you said earlier she did go to Tatooine once a few years ago, maybe she met him then?"

Anakin nodded "Yeah…probably" he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close "I've missed you Padmé"

She smiled "I missed you too."

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
